


First Christmas

by JewelOfForest



Series: The life of Lockie [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Found Family, Multi, Owlverse, snakeverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelOfForest/pseuds/JewelOfForest
Summary: The first christmas together after the snake verse and owl verse crashed together and became one. First after two twins got their partners and their children back
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Neil/bacon
Series: The life of Lockie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962673
Kudos: 3





	1. Ineffable Family's Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Christmas of Bacon, Neil, Clematis, aziraphale, adem, war and Lockie

Snow was softly falling. The falling snow melted into the already thick layer of snow settled on everything. It had been a rough year of lose and hardship but it also reunited a family and gave them new members.

An apocalypse that never was, and two universes becoming one. A snakey angel and an owly demon were tangled together on the couch in front of a roaring fire. A Christmas tree in the corner decorated to no theme. Just whatever three children wished on it. It was a mismatch of comic books, witchy and homemade ornaments. It couldn't be more perfect as far as Neil was concerned. It made his children happy and that was all he really wanted... As well as cuddles from his demon half of course, but that was a given. A rare thing it was for Bacon to deny his love anything.

Neil's chosen twin sister Clematis of course share his sentiment. All she wanted was her children happy and cuddles from her angel love. She was currently busy however, cooking up christmas dinner with the help of Lockie and Adem. War sat on the kitchen side out the way but occasionally giving comments about where needed items were. Of course all three had to taste test anything that could be. Clematis would gently scold them in a teasing way. It was christmas and they were all happy, she couldn't deny them their mischief today.

Once all that left to do was wait. The kids ran to the living room, determined to open their presents now. War got many more of the comics he wanted, including much more rare deadpool's ones. Adem opened his to find his own little dagger, and new gloves for his adventures. Lockie's presents was a few soft fluffy blankets and a new stim toy in form of a spinner ring in non binary colours. Many thanks, cuddles and kisses followed the opening of their presents. Adem, War and Lockie put their presents in their separate room except one comic to read, one blanket to snuggly under and the new gloves adem was wearing. 

Aziraphale tidied away the mess from the presents, just in time for the children to reappear with 5 presents. Clematis softly told them they didnt have to, and gently kisses each of their heads before taking her present. Neil would deny he was getting misty eyed and just hugged his dears. Aziraphale thanked them, smiling softly and bacon smiled as he accepted his present. His family was here, together and safe. He didnt need much more than that.

All unwrapped their gift to reveal a mug that had best parents on it in different colour and little drawings. Neil's was a light blue, with snakes, their umbrella from their nanny years, and many little stars. Bacon's was a fiery orange with owls, books, and various swords. Aziraphale's was a soft green with penguins, books and many little desserts. Clematis was a deep red with snakes, flowers and little stars. The last present was for all. A photo frame with our family written on it with a picture of everyone in it. It got a place of honour on the mantle for all to see. 

Dinner was eventually had, and all stuffed themselves to their point of full. A nap shortly follow, on the pillows and blankets bacon whipped up so they all could cuddle. When they woke from their nap, the christmas lights were turned on as aziraphale read them all a story. When the children got hungry once more, cheese and crackers came out. They feasted on that while playing games together into the early hours. As neil carried Lockie to bed and tuck them in, they felt so very loved. It was the best Christmas they had ever had. They were so glad to have found their family.


	2. Ineffable paperwork Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mykeeh's, Gabe's and Bele's Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know thing a little different in our rp but I'm keeping gabe as angel for stories to make it easier :)

Mykeeh was never one to care for christmas or for holidays but then they didnt have Gabe and Bele then. The path of love didnt run smooth, especially for a demon prince and their archangel loves. But they worked it out, and Gabe in all his brilliant foolness and joy had managed to convince both his loves to celebrate christmas with him. 

It was a big thing, just a few presents and many cuddles. Gabe insisted, and his sweet, happy face was the only thing that could get them to break. If any demon was told that their leader Mykeeh had a soft side, they would never believe it, not even for her precious rats but Gabe brought that out in her. He did the same with bele, which no angel would believe even if they saw it with their own eyes. 

It was a quiet, happy Christmas for the three of them. Although it never be a big thing for mykeeh and Bele, they both share the same thought of next year they do something a little extra special for Gabe. As after all if a simple little Christmas makes him happy enough to out shine all the stars in the sky, imagine how happy he would be with some more special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it so late but merry Christmas <3 I love you all and I'm so glad we all met and did this rp together for just over a year now :)


End file.
